Water
Description There are 2 water elements - water (normal, regular) and dark water. 1. Water Regular water element, unique to dragons only. It's known to be able to harm dark water users a bit, and due to its light origin it works well on darkers, harming them more than non-darkers (if water hits fire and dark fire users equally, the dark fire one will receive more damage). 2. Dark water Dark water is a dark equivalent of water, can be used by darkers only. It’s not poisonous, but still harms the light group elemented creatures badly. Dragons and other creatures must avoid swallowing even a few drops of it as it’ll make them sick, but won’t kill, unlike poison. Dark water is murkier, often dirty-looking. Darkers of the deep have a darker one, dark dark blue, while darkers who swim closer to the surface have it a bit brighter. Differences between water and ice elements Ice users focus only on using their freezing abilities and frozen liquids; water element is "wider". Skill levels & abilities Starter level: Differently to majority of elements, water users start with water manipulation (in almost all cases). They learn to move it and give it shapes. Swimming creatures can use manipulation for slowing enemies down and speeding themselves up, though not well enough yet. Intermediate level: They learn to spit small portions of water, which looks weird and remind more of saliva spits. Big saliva spits. They can manipulate greater amount of water now; can make small water balls and throw it. Average level: All the previously levels' skills but stronger and more stable. Master level: The water breath is stronger, can be shot as a stable stream. The water manipulation skill gets an upgrade, allowing the users to start learning how to change the structure of water, turning it solid (ice), vaporizing (steam) and all way back. Takes a few minutes to do so. However, it should be noted that while they can change it, they have very bit control over other forms of water, can't move it much. And yet, for example, they can shoot a water beam, which turns into a steam beam once it connects with the enemy, but they can't shoot just a beam of steam or ice; it needs to start as a water beam. The incomplete water fury: ??? Guardian level: The breath becomes big and fierce streams of water, enough to move or stop the enemies. The control over changes of water structure is also better, allowing them to do the process in a few seconds. The complete water fury is said to have the user create a large ball of water, or fill the area (if limited and rather small) with water, drowning everyone inside. The enemies are trapped and cannot get away, as the water, despite still being a liquid, holds them as tight as if they were frozen in ice. Notes * Water users are usually good swimmers even without the water manipulation. Category:Elemental research Category:Water branch